Super Smash Bros Palutena's Guidance
by Godzilla2915
Summary: Don't you wish that you could use Palutena's Guidance from the Smash Bros 4 on other characters who aren't fighters? Well here's my take on what Pit and Palutena have to say about some fighters who didn't make it in.
1. Cut Characters

**Palutena's Guidance**

**Now that Smash Bros for Wii u is out, everyone tried out Palutena's guidance on all the fighters. But what would it be like if Palutena's guidance was used on other characters who are not fighters? Well … here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Cut Characters Part 1

Pichu

"So this is Pichu, huh?" asked Pit standing in front of the Pokemon.

"Correct." said Viridi. "Pichu is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. It's not as powerful or skilled as its second stage. Which is why it damages itself when using electrical attacks."

"It hurts itself with electrical attacks?" Pit asked with disbelief. "But pretty much all its attacks are electric. Can it at least heal itself on its own?"

"No, that would have been a great idea." said Viridi. "No wonder it got kicked out."

Pit stared at the Pichu. "Sooooooo, just wail on him?"

"Yep."

"Pichuuuu!"

* * *

><p><span>Roy<span>

"Wow, its Roy ….. from which Fire Emblem Game?"

Palutena spoke to Pit. "Careful, Pit. He has the same moves as the Hero Prince, Marth."

"So he's another clone?"

"Don't underestimate him …" Palutena tried to think of something else. "I haven't played Melee in years. I got nothing."

"N-Nothing? But your Lady Palutena." said Pit. "You're the Goddess of Light of this world …. No wait. Smash Bros. … is this game canon to the rest of the series? Do Roy and Ike know each other?"

"We're not supposed to talk about that!" Viridi shouted.

* * *

><p><span>Wolf<span>

"Looks like I'm up against Wolf. How's it going buddy?" Pit asked nervously.

Wolf only growled in anger.

"Pit, be extra careful with Wolf, his fury burns hotter than my spicy chili surprise."

"And we all know why." Pit felt the back of his head.

Seeing Wolf getting more irritated, Palutena changed the subject. "He is the leader of Star Wolf, a group of bounty hunters competing against Star Fox. He has the same moves as Fox, but he is slower, thus has much stronger attacks."

"Huh, Star Wolf and Star Fox. So is there a Star Dog, or Star Jackal, Star Coyote? How about a Star Dingo?" Pit suddenly became excited. "You know, I was once a dog. I could star my own team!"

"And leave me behind?" Palutena asked playfully.

"No, I will never do that to you, Lady Palutena!"

"Of course you won't. I'll never allow you to make a choice." said Palutena in a sinister voice.

"Uuuuuh, what does that supposed to mean?" asked Pit.

* * *

><p><span>Ice Climbers<span>

"Pit, do you remember these two?" Palutena asked Pit.

"I sure do. They're the Ice Climbers … but why were they cut for this installment?"

"3DS limitations." answered Palutena.

"Limitations?" asked Pit. "What are you talking about? That system had enough room for our game. Do you remember those chapters and collectibles? Incredible! They even managed to fit in Lucina and Pitoo in the 3DS Smash Bros. game."

"Pit, there's a lot you don't know about game development and data storage." said Palutena.

"There's a lot he doesn't know in general." Viridi then butts in.

"Oh Great, what do you want?" asked Pit.

"Me? I'm here to tell you how horrible these people are."

Pit and Palutena raised an eyebrow. "Popo and Nana? What have they done wrong?" asked Pit.

"These children use their hammers to whack poor defenseless sea lions." Viridi said with sympathy.

"Sea Lions? I don't remember that in their game." said Pit.

"I thought they fought strange hairballs with beaks." said Palutena.

"Hairballs with beaks? You're thinking about a different game?" said Viridi. "Now I shall call upon the forces of nature to wipe these two off the face of the Earth!"

Pit gasped. "Don't do that! Haven't they've suffered enough? They were in as many Smash Bros. Games as Dr. Mario."

"And they're at my temple in the _sky_." added Palutena.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Please leave a review on what you think if this.


	2. Super Mario Bros

**Chapter 2**: Super Mario Bros.

Daisy

"Looks like Peach dyed her hair" said Pit.

"This is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland." Palutena informed Pit. "She first appeared in Super Mario Land, in which she was captured by the evil alien, Tatanga."

"So is there anything different with her so she wouldn't be a Peach clone?"

"She's a tomboy at heart and enjoys sports and parties. Also racing, the Olympics, and anything else that involves multiple players."

"So was she in any other main adventures?"

"I said she's enjoys everything multiplayer."

Pit thought for a moment and then said, "Oh …. There's really nothing else with her?"

"Correct, but I heard a juicy rumor that Luigi and Daisy like each other."

"Like that will ever be revealed."

* * *

><p><span>Toad<span>

"So this is Toad, huh?" asked Pit.

"Well he is a Toad." said Palutena. "Toads are a race of Mushroom people living in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Wait, so all this time they've been calling them by their species?"

"It appears so." said Palutena.

"Uhhhhllllleeeee. I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Me too." said Palutena. "But they've …. Yeah. This is something I just can't ignore."

"You're telling me." Pit then thought of something. "Hey, how come Peach isn't a Toad?"

Palutena paused. "…. I don't like where this is going."

"What if in this peaceful looking kingdom, there lies-"

"SORRY, BUT OUR PRINCESS IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE!"

* * *

><p><span>Waluigi<span>

"Lady Palutena, did Waluigi appear in the same game as Wario?" Pit asked the Goddess of Light.

"No, Waluigi made his first appearance in 'Mario Tennis' where he teams up with Wario to compete."

"Uh huh. Before I drop down laughing, did he do anything important?"

"Well he was the main antagonist in 'Mario Party 3' and 'Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'. But that's just it besides what games Daisy was in."

Pit started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, he has got to be the most pointless character in …. Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix? What's that?"

"Aaaah, Mama Mia!" shouted Waluigi.

* * *

><p><span>Paper Mario<span>

"So this is another form of Mario … with an original moveset?" Pit asked with hope.

"Congrats, he is unique!" said Palutena with a smile. "His standard special attack is charging up a hammer attack that will change form with each attack; wood, super, and ultra. He can also call upon three of his partners for an attack kind of like Olimar. He is accompanied by Tippi, Koops, and Bombette. Koops while shoot himself forward and retreat like a boomerang, Bombette will walk a short distance and explode on Paper Mario's command, and Tippi can freeze and opponent who is standing in front of Paper Mario."

"Wow, sound like he could be a very popular fighter." The excited Pit said.

"You want to hear my thoughts?" asked Viridi.

"Let me guess. Paper is made from trees, so Paper Mario is evil and must be stopped to save nature for the deadly forces of humanity." Pit said with a Viridi impression.

"Paper is made from what?!"

* * *

><p><span>Goomba<span>

"Why is a Goomba a fighter?" Pit asked with annoyance.

"I think it has something to do with bread." added Viridi.

"What does bread have to do with any of this?"

"Who cares? Goombas may be weak on their own, but they've worked around it." added Viridi.

"Like what, they figured out how to walk forward and back instead of just left and right?" Pit asked with a smirk.

"Not in this plane of existence." said Viridi. "But over the years they've grew wings, reproduce quickly to slow their enemies down and control the Kiribo Boots to smash any opponent."

Pit was still not amused. "Well I don't know why anyone will think this is a good idea, since ….. what was that about reproducing to slow enemies down?" the shocked Pit asked.

"In Super Mario Bros. 3, some Para-Goombas will fly over Mario or the bride's maid and drop down Micro-Goombas. These Micro-Goombas will latch onto the brothers and slow them down."

Pit eyes bulged. "What kind of parenting is that?!"

"It's a part of nature." said Viridi with pride. "For example; if a cat finds a mouse den and patrol it for a long time, the mother mouse will devour its children to gather up enough protean to find another nest and give birth to-"

"I heard enough!"

* * *

><p><span>Birdo<span>

"So is this another unestablished love interest to a more important Super Mario character?" asked Pit.

"Yes Pit, she is." said Palutena. "She also gets the same treatment as Daisy and Waluigi. But she was a strong enemy in 'Super Mario Bros. 2' besides eggs, she can shoot fireballs at you."

"And that's all you want to know!" said Viridi.

"Don't tell me it's more gross than your cat and mouse story." said Pit nervously.

"Yes Pit, yes it is." Viridi flipped in an old booklet. "I would go into more details, but it just doesn't seem appropriate here. So catch."

The booklet fell from the sky and Pit caught it. He gulped and looked through the page and found one about Birdo. After skimming, his jaw dropped to the ground and slowly walked away.

"Pit, I order you to never tell me what you have learned just now." demanded Palutena.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Donkey Kong

**Chapter 3**: Donkey Kong

Dixie Kong

"Pit, this is Dixie Kong." said Palutena. "She's the girlfriend of Diddy Kong."

"Anything special with her?" asked Pit.

"You see that ponytail. She uses that as a weapon."

"Hair as a weapon. Nobody will think that's a good idea." said Pit.

"I think you angered someone." warned Palutena. "But that's for another day. She can also use her hair to fly."

"Her hair can make her fly?" Pit asked with disbelief. "How, does it flap like a bird or spin around?"

"It does spin around. Attacking her while she's flying will leave her defenseless till she lands."

Pit stared at Dixie. "Palutena, how come Dixie can fly with her hair and I can't fly with my w_iiings_?"

"Uhhhhh, Look! A Distraction!"

Pit heart raced as he scanned his surroundings. "Where!? Where's that … oh dang it!"

* * *

><p><span>Cranky Kong<span>

"Isn't Cranky Kong … too old?" Pit asked.

"Why you darn whisper snapper!" shouted Cranky. "I remember when you were in 2D. Not only that you're 3D now, but you also got one of those shooting things this generation favors. Where's your dignity?"

Pit bowed down. "Sorry, Cranky Kong! Please forgive me!"

"Back in my days, we had to work to get to the goal on our own. We didn't have this internet telling you all the secrets. Why spoil the fun?"

"Pit." said Palutena. "Cranky Kong still has some of his youth left. His cane can do some serious damage when attacked from above."

"So he can jump also. He must .. I mean he clearly has great fighting skills." Pit looked at Cranky.

"You got that right!" said Cranky. "And who are you talking to?"

"Lady Palutena. Goddess of Light. Also don't ask about the Smash Bros. canon."

"A goddess? Well I don't suppose she's the kind of damsel that gets kidnapped. Like Pauli … what's her face."

Pit then recalled what people said about the Cranky Kong and the first Donkey Kong game. "What's a gorilla's lifespan?"

"I have no idea." said Palutena as they continued to listen to Cranky about the good old days.

* * *

><p><span>King K. Rool<span>

"So this is Donkey Kong's mortal enemy? Man, his appearances have always been rare recently."

"True, but I think he's still after the Kongs' Banana Hoard." said Palutena.

"Speaking of bananas, why does he want them?"

"It is said that he is planning to starve the Kongs so he can easily take over."

"But aren't the bananas scattered all around the island, just floating around waiting for something to run into them?"

"I don't know about Gorrilla/Crocodile politics, but it looks like Donkey Kong was hoarding more bananas than the rest of the Kongs could eat for the rest of their lives."

"Huh, surprisingly they aren't fat like this guy."

"When fighting King K. Rool, be careful of his strength. He's not as slow as he looks. He can jump higher than you, Pit. Keep your distance and shoot your arrow at him, then find an opening and do melee attacks."

"Alright then, here I come alligator, or crocodile?"

* * *

><p><span>Evil Kongs<span>

"Oh no! It's the Evil Kongs I don't really know about!" Pit shouted in fear.

"Don't worry, Pit. Use this!" Palutena shot a beam of heavenly light in front of Pit. A holy weapon then descended from the cloud and fell into Pit's hands. "Use this ancient weapon and defeat the Evil Kongs.

"Bongos!?" Pit inspected the controller. "There's only two buttons. How do I move? How do I attack? How do I pause? How do I-" Without warning, the Evil Kongs gained up on poor Pit and started beating him. "Ahhh, Help!"

"Sorry, Pit. This is a fight." said Palutena eating popcorn.

"Can you pass the popcorn?" asked Viridi slurping up some soda.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Yoshi Island

**Chapter 4**: Yoshi Island

Poochy

"That is one weird looking dog." said Pit.

"That's Poochy. An ally of Yoshi." said Viridi. "Don't let his doopy look trick you. He's immune to impalement and lava."

"He is?!" Pit smiled. "Maybe he could be a part of team Star Dog."

"Did I forget to mention he's not the brightest?" asked Viridi. "You can ride him, but he'll only go the direction you're facing, really fast, in a slow, uncontrollable, screen-scrolling level."

"Well that won't be good. Is he part bloodhound?"

"No, but that sniffer is as good as Yoshi's. He'll lead you to a spot to ground pound that will make fruits or platforms pop out."

"So with my fighting skills and good looks, along with Poochy's nose and speed, we'll be unstoppable against the invading Dingo competition!"

"Pit, what are you talking about?"

* * *

><p><span>Kamek<span>

"Shouldn't he be considered a Mario character? I saw him flying around the NSMB U stage."

"Mario, Donkey Kong, Wario, Yoshi. They share the same universe." said Palutena.

"And Little Mac." added Pit. "And Link that one time."

"Kamek will use magic against you and summon some enemies. He is mostly airborne, so destroy that broom and don't let him back in the air."

"Sounds easy enough. But why does he dress like all the other Magikoopas?"

"Probably a wardrobe budget cut. But looks like the money that was meant for the costume all went into his Final Smash, Big Baby Bower."

Pit held in a laugh. "Really ….. so this Big … Baby Bowers (hih) must be …. Bad." Pit hid a smile.

"He's Kaiju sized. He can be seen in the distance and breath fire and hurdle rocks at you."

"Kaiju sized?!" Pit quickly turned serious. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I think I see a Final Smash Ball coming." Palutena said with a smile. "Oh Pit? Dooon't laugh. Doooon't laugh."

Pit covered his mouth "(Please Palutena!)"

"Dooooon't laaaauuuugh!"

* * *

><p><span>The Stork<span>

"Pit, see this Stork?" asked Viridi.

"Yeah, he's standing right in front of me."

"Storks are at risk of being endangered. Don't hurt him!" Viridi shouted.

"But this is a fight! He'll be fine after this. We'll just knock each other off this stage for about 2 minutes and we're back at the character select. I learned the cheat code to play as Master Hand."

"There shall be no bird poaching under my eye!"

"Sheesh, whatever you say mom." Pit pouted to himself.

* * *

><p><span>Baby Mario<span>

"Are you serious?! This is the only character left in the Yoshi series?" Pit asked Palutena.

"Not true; there's Baby Luigi, Baby, Peach, Baby D.K., Baby Wario, or Baby Bowser?"

"Anyone potty trained?" Pit asked before realizing something. "Baby D.K.? Do you mean Cranky Kong, or Donkey Kong Junior? Wait, how does that make sense since Cranky's old now and Mario's a young adult? You must know something about how gorillas grow up, Lady Palutena. I don't want to ask Viridi. She'll say anything just to make me sound stupid."

**End of Chapter**


	5. Wario

**Wait, WAIT! Don't skip this! I want you read my other stuff. I mean I have an important announcement to make so I can get reviews! I mean I'm complimenting you!**

**As of when this chapter is posted, the views for this fanfiction will exceed over 1,600. That's more views than my other current Fanfiction 'Cross-Over Crystals 2: Crystal Smash Bros.'**

**I just want to thank everyone who have read this, favored, following, and reviewed this.**

**Some of you have asked me to do Fire Emblem and Pokemon. The only two Fire Emblem games I've played are Sacred Stones (Nintendo Ambassador) and Awakening, which are both great games. But I pretty much know more about the Awakening Characters, but that won't restrict me from just those characters. There are even some I've just heard of and looked at their wiki.**

**Also, don't feel shy about checking my other works. There are some things I myself feel wasn't done right. Like my Rugrats Movie parody, most of the original characters in 'Cross-Over Crystals', or The Hyrule Warriors Parody 2. **

**When you have time, please check them out and leave a review on what you think. Especially Crystal Smash. It has a slow start, but I'm working on the more fast paste parts right now and I really want to know what people think of it besides 'Don't go with this shipping, go with that'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>: Wario

Captain Syrup

"So I'm up against a pirate this time." Pit glared at Captain Syrup with determination.

"Her name is Captain Syrup, she-"

"Syrup?! Bah ha ha ha!" Pit continued to laugh until Palutena pointed something out.

"She took your arrows."

Pit stopped and looked at his weaponry. "How did she.." He looked at Captain Syrup who was just standing around. "But I have an infinite amount."

"She is an old nemesis of Wario. They first met when Wario traveled to her island called 'Kitchen Island' to steal all the treasure."

"Kitchen Island? Any other puns?"

"Her ship is called the S.S. Tea Cup."

Pit smirked. "So anything I need to know?"

"She was only in three games. The last one was 'Wario Land: Shake it'."

"Another obscure character. Remember when we were once like that?"

"Do not …. Remind me!"

* * *

><p><span>Ashley and Red<span>

"Who's that girl next door living in the haunted mansion?" Pit sung to himself. "You'd better learn my name, 'cause I am Ashley!"

"This is one of Wario's friends and business allies of his Warioware company. She can cast some random spells that will either help you out or turn you into stone."

Pit looked over at the small red imp. "So who's that with her?"

"That's Red, not to be confused with someone Viridi will really hate. Ashley's best friend and loyal assistant."

"Her loyal assistant? Just like I am to you!"

"Yes Pit. Ashley even torments Red sometimes."

"Wait, what?"

Palutena laughed. "She sometimes uses him as a magic wand or an ingredient for a potion."

Pit gasped. "I don't want to be an ingredient!"

Palutena smiled. "Don't worry, I still need you."

Pit sighed with relief. "Well she can't be as bad as an Eggplant Wizard." Pit got a good look at Ashley. "You know, she doesn't look 15 years old."

"Let's not go there."

* * *

><p><span>Mr. Game and Watch?<span>

"Uhhhhhh, what's up with Mr. Game and Watch? Why does he have eyes? Why is he facing the other way?" asked Pit.

Palutena examined the fighter. "I don't think that's Mr. Game and Watch. But I do know he comes from the game 'Wario Land 4'."

Pit looked back at the black figure. "So what can he do?"

"He has four forms of attack. A Dog, a Dragon, a large fist, and fat lips for kissing."

"Kissing? That's an attack?"

"Looks like it. Be careful, you don't know what else he might turn into; especially if he gets a Final Smash Ball."

"You're saying. I'm having a feeling he has like five other forms, two I won't like."

* * *

><p><span>Count Cannoli<span>

"Pit, this man is Count Cannoli. A master of both thievery and disguise." said Palutena.

"Great, he's a thief and a can make himself look like anyone. How do I know if that what he really looks like?" said Pit.

"Count Cannoli uses those disguises for attacks. His Dragon disguise will allow him to breath fire and his Cosmic disguise will shoot lasers at you."

"Wait, Cosmic and Dragon. He thinks he won't be noticed like that?"

"There are also his Arty, Sparky, Captain, and Wicked form."

"Really, those sound like power-ups."

"Well that's what they are. When Wario took his magic wand, he used those disguises to find treasure and fight monsters."

"Oh Wario. That makes sense. He's the kind of guy that will use false advertising."

* * *

><p><span>Shake King<span>

"Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your booty!" sang Pit.

Then suddenly a hoard of fangirls appeared. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Pit covered his ears from the screeches. "Who the heck are these girls?!"

"They appear to be your fangirls." said Palutena. "You may have done or said something that might have triggered them."

"But what might that be Dahh!" The fangirls leeched onto Pit. "Hey, take it easy! One at a time. Ouch, that hurts! Hey get off, I can't breathe!" The fangirls smothered Pit as he tried to get air. "Palutena, help!"

His wings then glowed and he was lifted in the air as the fangirls flapped their arms to try and chase them into the sky.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Shake King.

The fangirls looked at the king. "Who are you?"

Shake King then did a facepalm.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Legend of Zelda

**Over 2000 views now!**

**Legend of Zelda**

Tetra

"Another pirate! So is her name Captain Ketchup?"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You should show this pirate more respect." said Viridi. "But don't expect any respect from me. Her name's Tetra, a captain of a bunch of pirates."

"At her age?" asked Pit. "But something seems familiar with her."

"Ignore that." said Viridi. "Living as a pirate has made her quick and deadly. She can jump higher than you and strike with her sword."

"Hey Viridi, can I make a Tetris joke?"

"No."

* * *

><p><span>Princess Ruto<span>

"Hey Palutena, there's something wrong with this fish."

"Pit, she is Princess Ruto. Ruler of the Zoras." said Palutena.

"Zoras. She doesn't look like a Zora."

"What do mean?"

"Well aren't they supposed to be more monster looking, and green? And shouldn't they be Link's enemies?"

"Pit." Palutena took a deep breath. "This involves that multi-time line."

"Oh, that." Pit realized. "So how much do you understand?"

"Well Ruto's form is the first. In two timelines her race evolved. One where they're enemies and the other they became more human with bird features. The ones with bird features are in Toon Link's timeline."

"Toon Link? You mean where Hyrule is flooded by the ocean. The ocean made of wa-ter?"

"Pit, I know this sounds stupid, but there is a very good reason they became birds."

"What might that be?" Pit tilted his head.

"There are flesh eating sea-monsters working for Ganondorf."

"Well that makes sense. So tell me about Ruto."

"She wants to marry Link."

"And I've heard enough."

* * *

><p><span>Darunia<span>

"Dah, I thought that was a giant potato!"

"Pit, you do not want to get on Chief Darunia's bad side." warned Palutena. "His Hammer was used to slain a dragon. Dodge when he swings and counter with a physical attack."

"What about when he chunks rocks at me?"

"Well whatever he doesn't eat, dodge."

"Wait, he eats rocks? What else can you do?"

"DANCE!"

Suddenly Saria's song started playing and Darunia dropped his hammer and danced.

"Was not expecting that." said Pit.

"And Darunia wouldn't expect an attack. Quick before he realizes he left himself opened!"

* * *

><p><span>Ganon<span>

So this is what the original Ganon looks like." said Pit.

"Correct, Pit." said Viridi. "This Ganon is from the fallen hero timeline. And don't ask anything else involving time travel."

"Not even why Ganon looked so different in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, and when he looks like afterwards?"

"Especially that!" shouted Viridi. "Ganon may look fat and slow, but he magic attacks are something to fear. He will turn invisible for a short period of time to travel faster while swinging that trident."

"Aren't they called pitchforks?" asked Pit.

"Hm, I figured you would think of them as large forks for floor food. Ganon will also summon flaming Keese which will fly toward you you and summon Stalfos to attack."

"Keese, what are those?" asked Pit.

"Bats, don't ask about the enemies' names too."

"So anything else I should know?"

Viridi formed a sinister grin. "Mention Dic or the CD-i. That will lead to something interesting."

* * *

><p><span>Tingle<span>

Pit looked at Tingle and shivered. "Who the heck is this guy?"

"That's … that's Tingle." said Palutena. "He is thirty years old and thinks he's a child."

"Can I go?" asked Pit.

"Sorry, rules are rules." Palutena sighed. "At least he wouldn't be hard to fight. Besides floating around with a balloon, he will drag you into a cartoon fight cloud …. Thing."

"Can I please go?"

"Pit, if you want you can tell him there are fairies off the stage."

Pit smiled gleefully. "I hope the next guy is a more worthy and less creepy fighter."

* * *

><p><span>Ghirahim<span>

"….. Meh, still less creepy. But he does look like a fearsome opponent." said Pit.

"This is Demon Lord Ghirahim." said Palutena. "He's the right hand man of the Demon King himself."

"Woah, he leads an army of demons?"

"Yep. And he's no whining general in the background. His sword skills will rival even Marth or Shulk." Palutena smirked. "He doesn't even need a shield. His body is as hard as steel."

"That is so cool! I bet he will be the best fighter Smash Bros. will ever see!"

"I agree." said Palutena. "Ganondorf is already in, but I'm sure there's enough room for Ghirahim."

"Yeah. I can't imagine any other right hand villain that could take Ghirahim place. What will they do, give the spot to Bowser Jr."

"Don't be ridiculous, Pit. Even though Bowser Jr. would be unique, Ghirahim deserves it more."

"You said it! Go Ghirahim!"

**End of Chapter**

Ghirahim was my most wanted villain for SSB4, but I do not hate Bowser Jr. I find him and his Koopalings alternate costumes great, but there is enough Mario characters in the game. And I don't believe Bower Jr. was picked over Ghirahim, I'm not Sakurai or a game developer.


	7. Kid Icarus Part 1

**This fanfiction now my second most viewed. with more than 4,000. Will it break 'Peter, Sonic, and Link: The Cross-Over Crystals' views of 5,766? Probably. I mean, I'm putting more effort into that series and yet this more popular. I wrote this chapter in thirty minutes.**

**Chapter 7:** Kid Icarus part 1

"We're seriously doing our game next?" asked Pit.

"Looks like we have to introduce some more common characters now." said Palutena.

"Well I just hope whoever's going to be season regulars; it's not our last bad guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hades<strong>

"Hello Pitty Pat."

"Oh come on!" Pit sat down irritated. "Hades, go home! You're a spoiler."

"Oh please, who haven't heard of me already?" Hades taunted. "Besides, who can hide this handsome troll face?" Hades looked up into the heavens. "Oh Pretty Palutena. Mind telling Pitty Pat here my attacks?"

Palutena sighed. "Whatever … Pit. Be careful of his standard attack, he will throw one Underworld minion at a time."

"You mean like King Dedede?"

"Yes, but the Underworld Army is more affective."

"That's an understatement." said Hades.

"He will throw in Miks, Specknoses, Komaytos, and Uranoses."

"Hold right there. This is a Nintendo game!"

"I don't get it." Said Pit.

"Also watch out of his Final Smash, Pit." warned Palutena.

"Let me guess. He goes straight into my head and talk." joked Pit.

"Yes…."

"W-What?!"

Hades laughed. "I'm sorry; we have to cut my part short. If this keeps on, I'll just overshadow everyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Eggplant Wizard<strong>

"Palutena, how can a common enemy be a fighter in Smash?"

"Because he's the most annoying enemy you've faced, besides yours truly."

"Hades! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Now let's see. I'm the best character in the game. I was the reason for the plot, well minus the Aurum and Chaos Kin. The Chaos Kin was your fault."

"Stop spoiling it!"

"And of course you went through a lot just to take me down. I'm just as important as you are, Pat."

Pit decided to just give up. "Sure, why not throw in a guide I don't like talking to. Because the others were just too perfect for me."

"Something tells me you've triggered the fan girls again."

"Oh no! What I do this time!" Pit turned to Eggplant Wizard. "Save me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon<strong>

"Poseidon, God of the Sea. I haven't heard from you since you got me in the Seafloor Palace."

"Good to see you Pit. I've heard your tale about taking down the Underworld Army."

"So how have you been?"

"I'm glad you ask. After you have defeated Thanatos, I came across my own adventure where I teamed up with a man dress as a bat and fought against a poisonous sea dinosaur that breathed blue fire. Then I went to a small town located in a forest area and met a pair of adventurous twin children who calls themselves 'Mystery Twins'. That's where we've faced off against this evil dream demon who revealed that-"

"Guess who!"

"Hades!"

"How dare you interrupt my tale!" shouted Poseidon.

"Hello, Put-aside of the Seas. I'm just here to break the fourth wall like this!" Hades then took out a pencil and drew a thin line underneath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanatos<strong>

"Well if it isn't Pit. I still hold a grudge against you!" Thanatos said to Pit.

Pit just stood there in a trance like stare.

"Pit?"

Pit snapped out of his trance. "Oh, sorry. For some reason I've imagined you as a giant, talking, sippy cup."

"A what?"

Hades then popped up. "I don't know what has gotten in your head, Pit. But I wished I did it. Now what else do you see?"

"Well, I see another version of you, Hades. And there's this mouse and a lawsuit. ….. why did I eat that Floor Sushi?"

"Well snap out if it and I'll tell you how to defeat this guy." Hades gave Pit instructions on Thanatos's weaknesses. "Now just throw these glowing fruits at him. If it looks like he's growing bigger and badder with each thrown, then you're just not throwing enough."

"Uhhh, yeah. I really hate when that happens." Thanatos said with a smile. "I also make this face when I'm scared."

Pit felt his head. "Well ….. whatever you say! Hades, God of Light."

Hades then whispered to one of his minions to get more Floor Sushi.

* * *

><p><strong>Medusa<strong>

"Well well well. We meet again."

Medusa folded her arms. "Palutena's pet. Looks like we will be facing off one-on-one."

"Twenty bucks on Pit." said Hades.

"Great. Now you're bidding against …. Her?" Pit and Medusa look into the sky. "You think I'll win?"

"Well, you're the player and Medusa's set at level one just for this little interview."

"Level 1?!" Medusa's eyes glowed red with anger. "What is the meaning of this? I am the Goddess of Darkness!"

"Saaaaay." Pit placed his hand on his chin. "If you're the Goddess of Darkness, which is evil. And you Hades are the ruler of the Underworld, so then who really have more authority?"

Hades and Medusa looked at each other. "I do!" they both said. "No, me!" "I'll rather die than having you as my master!" The two dark deities started shooting dark powers at each other as Pit walked way slowly.

"I'll come back and take down the weak victor." He said slowly.

* * *

><p>"Well, it took us a while to realize what Pit was planning. Clever Pat." Hades held out his arms. "Well jokes on him, I'm a regular now! See you real soon. And now I will present to you all something amazing. Homework!"<p>

**7-21-5-19-19 23-8-15 9-19 14-15-23 1 6-1-14 15-6 7-18-1-22-9-20-25 6-1-12-12-19**

"Try decoding this. Here's a hint; replace 7 with G."

**End of Chapter**


End file.
